Marcia
'Marcia '''is a Soc girl and a minor character in ''The Outsiders, ''and its film adaptation. She is best friends with Cherry, and the girlfriend of Randy. Appearance : ﻿Marcia is stated to be attractive, and has short, dark hair. Personality : Marcia wouldn't let a free offer slip by her, evident when she drinks the Coke given to her by Dally, in contrast to Cherry, who instead throws it in the greaser's face. She is also described as having the same sense of humor as Two-Bit, which is why they get along so well. History The Outsiders : Marcia is first seen with Cherry at the movies. When Dallas starts bugging Cherry and Marcia gossips about him right in front of him, Ponyboy, and Johnny. She asks Ponyboy why they don't see his brother Sodapop at school anymore, much to Ponyboy's dismay. When Dallas leaves for good, she invites Ponyboy and Johnny up to sit with her and Cherry. She asks them how old they are, and begins to say she thought they were both fourteen, when Cherry cuts her off saying sixteen, which the two boys appreciate. : They begin talking about Dallas. Ponyboy says he'd leave them alone if he knew them, and Marcia says she's glad she doesn't know him. Two-Bit stops by, and starts making jokes. He asks Ponyboy and Johnny if the girls were their great-aunts, and shows an interest in Marcia. Marcia and Two-Bit joke around with each other. It’s implied that she has a crush on Two-Bit. : Dallas becomes their topic of conversation once again. Marcia says that if he gets killed in a fight, they could bury him easily. She declines the offer if a cigarette along with Cherry, and finishes the Coke Dallas gave her. Ponyboy notices that she and Cherry aren’t alike because she gladly took a free beverage, while Cherry didn't because of where it came from. : : After the movie, the greasers realized that Marcia and Cherry had no ride home. Two-Bit convinced them to let him drive them home, so they started walking to his house. As they walk, Two-Bit and Marcia engage in their own conversation, oblivious to the one Ponyboy, Cherry and Johnny were having. Marcia was the one who noticed the blue Mustang of Bob and her boyfriend, Randy. She’s relived when the mustang passes by. : : After Ponyboy gets and Two-Bit have a minor argument, Cherry and Marcia remain silent, not knowing what to say. The blue mustang comes back, and Randy and Bob came out of it, looking for their girlfriends. Marcia gives Randy a cold stare, but doesn't say anything. Her and Cherry got in the mustang and left with the Socs. : Two-Bit throws away Marcia's number when he gets home, and says it’s probably a phony one anyway. After this, Marcia is mentioned briefly throughout various parts of the book, but makes no more appearances. Quotes Film Portrayal : Michelle Meyrink portrays Marcia in the 1983 production of ''The Outsiders. References and Citations Category:Socs Category:The Outsiders characters Category:Females